Isn't It Wonderful?
by okay696
Summary: Cat Valentine has changed. Gone is the bubbly red-head that always loves to smile. To take her place is the Cat Valentine who can't have one day without drugs and alcohol, trying to save herself from her painful loneliness. Can she ever return to the place where she was happy? Can anyone save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS. XD. ENJOY.**

Putrid smoke began to hang over the room, fog beginning to blur the vision of the lost Cat Valentine. She pushed her newly dyed black hair out of her face, pulling the bong back to her mouth to do her best and forget her current situation. She inhaled deeply, pulling the electric gas into her body, holding her breath as long as possible and pushing it back out, the room only growing foggier. She sighed, the memory of the worst night of her life as strong as ever in her mind. Her sister, Jade, kissing her now ex-boyfriend, Robbie. The open window meaning Beck, Jade's ex-boyfriend, running away. Her old friends, Andre and Tori, eloping. Her parents' fatal car accident. Finding Jade's suicide note. Being alone…utterly alone…

"Cat, are you okay?"

She shook her already dizzy head, trying to clear her head enough for a conversation. "Candy," she said, turning to the woman who had been the closest thing to a friend she had this past month. The once beautiful blonde 42 year old had always acted with care to the young girls coming and going through this hellhole Cat called her home. She claimed it was the only way she could be the mother she had always wanted to be, to have tons of daughters without having to go through the pain. Cat quickly ran through her mental list of her usual excuses for these episodes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I just had a little too much to drink." She motioned to the drink that sat on the coffee table, black rings from pot staining its surface.

"You looked like you were about to collapse. Maybe you shouldn't have any more," Candy said, reaching over to grab the bottle. Her fingers began to wrap around the neck of the alcohol, when Cat began screaming. She threw herself at the woman, wanting death before having to stop trying to drink away her pain.

"Candy, stop!" she yelled, banging her tiny fists against she didn't even know what. "Don't you dare touch it! It's mine!"

"Okay, okay!" She easily pulled the small girl off of her, throwing her hands up in the air. "I knew you were on it heavy, but damn, girl." Cat looked at the woman who only tried to help since she got here and just began to sob. Candy grimaced and came to Cat's side. She sighed, not knowing what to do with this broken piece of life.

"Cat, when is the last time you took your bipolar medicine?" she asked gently.

Cat looked up with her big brown eyes. "I haven't been able to afford it in two weeks." It wasn't a lie. Weed wasn't cheap. "I'll buy it next time I get paid for a job," she choked out. She wiped the salty tears out of her eyes, pulling some dark make up off with it. It wasn't an ideal was to make money, but it was better than being broke and getting cut off completely.

"You can't keep letting him do that to you just for a little cash."

The anger began to rise in Cat's disheveled head. "How else do you suppose I get money?"

"I don't know, how about you get a job like the rest of us," Candy replied, matching the intensity of Cat's voice.

"Who would hire me? I'm a seventeen year old girl who has no way to get there. I don't even have a high school degree. Honestly, Candy, don't you think I would if I had a chance?"

A silence filled the room.

Cat glared at her as another figure entered the living room. A big, tall man walked into the room, making his way clumsily over to the couch where she was sitting. He sat down on Cat's lap, laying his head on her shoulder, so that his mouth was only inches away from her ear.

"My turn yet?" he whispered, the thick rasp of his illiterate voice tickling the inside of her ear. She was all to use to it, the feeling making her stomach churn.

"It depends, Bruce," she answered, pushing his heavy body on to the other side of the couch. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"Just got a check from the welfare today, I'm willing to give ya the whole thing."

She bit the inside of her lip, knowing it was offer that was hard to refuse. With that, she could get her bipolar medicine and at least a pound of the best. She looked to Candy, who gave her a shrug. Why did she even let Bruce live here? She was the one paying for all the girls, anyway. All he did was sleep and steal. What else could she do, though? Bruce was so much bigger than the rest of girls living here, especially Candy. Kicking him out wouldn't exactly go over well. Cat pursed her lips, knowing her decision was for the best. "Okay."

A wide smile filled with golden teeth beamed at her. He scooped her up, and ran blindly to his bedroom. As soon as he could find the bed, he threw her down, pulling off her shirt off. He began kissing her neck; making marks that she knew wouldn't go away. The act went on, and Cat did all she could to think about anything but what was happening to her right now. It was so hard, with all the poisonous memories slinking their way around her consciousness. She began to cry as the afternoon turned into the night. Finally, he stopped, falling asleep on top of her. Before she knew it, she was asleep herself.

She awoke in her old bedroom, the air cold and hard to breath. What was she doing there? She got up, a sharp pain hitting her in the forehead. She closed her eyes tightly, putting her fingers to her temple. When she opened her eyes again, when the door opened, revealing her late sister standing there smiling at her. "Jade?" she tried to ask, but the words just got caught in her cracking throat. She smiled even bigger, beckoning Cat to come closer. Feelings began to take over her body as Cat began to follow her sister, as she wanted nothing more than to fall into her arms, knowing that she was alive and Cat wasn't alone. They left the house, walking all through Hollywood, quickening to a run. Cat ran and ran after her sister, growing weaker and weaker as the minutes dragged on and on. Cat blinked, only to realize that Jade wasn't the only one she was chasing. She noticed that her parents had joined the race, not a scratch from the accident staining their skin. Soon Tori and Andre began running in, Beck following them. Cat radiated excitement, only encouraging her small body to push itself to the limit to get to the people she loved. She could see Hollywood Arts coming up. _That must be where we're going," _she thought groggily. The destination was under her feet, as she jumped for joy, only to fall to the ground. The rest of her party continued to run through the building, and up the stairs. They looked down, calling for Cat. She tried to yell, but only found that she couldn't make a sound. She began to get frustrated, only resulting in tears. She couldn't reach them. Why couldn't they come down? She couldn't reach them…

She woke up screaming. She shot up, a cold sweat covering her shaking body. She looked around the room, seeing no sign of Bruce. _It was only a nightmare, _she kept telling herself over and over again. That didn't stop the replaying of it in her head. She looked over to the bedside table, seeing a check addressed to Bruce Mitchell. She snatched it up, holding it close to her body.

_Welcome to the life of Cat Valentine. Isn't it wonderful?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS. XD. ENJOY.**

Cat shakily got up from the bed, putting on her underwear and wrapping a thin sheet around her weak body. She walked out of the bedroom to see Candy sitting on the couch holding a letter, girls surrounding her asking if it was theirs. She looked up to see Cat standing in the door way and began batting the others away. With much begging and pleading, most of the girls retired to their rooms to take their midmorning hangover nap. Candy stood up from the couch, holding out the envelope in Cat's direction. With a skeptical look, she walked over and pulled the letter from her grasp. She looked down, seeing it was from Hollywood Arts. She threw it down, pushing past Candy. She threw herself on the couch, picking up the closest metallic cigarette and pulling on its end. As Cat pushed the smoke from between her lips, Candy picked up the letter and sat next to Cat. "What is this?"

"Nothing." Another drag, another smoke cloud.

"Cat, talk to me."

"It's nothing!" Cat screamed, turning to Candy with a glare that could kill. "I said it was nothing…you don't always have to nose into my business!"

"I'm just trying to help you," she replied shortly, beginning to tear open the envelope. She pulled a thin beige sheet of paper. "'Dear Caterina Hope Valentine, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to another fun filled year at Hollywood Arts-."

"Shut up!" Cat ripped the paper out of Candy's hand, tearing it into smaller and smaller, with every piece another tear falling down her face. The sheet slipped down to her shoulders as the acceptance letter turned into a pile of shreds on the ground. Candy grabbed her wrists, pulling the now sobbing girl into her embrace. They sat like this as seconds turned to minutes and Cat's sobs began to quiet. Cat finally pulled out of her arms and remained silent, and, for the first time, not having an excuse for this episode.

"Cat," Candy finally said. "What is going on? You just got just got into a top notch high school, and you're ripping the paper to kindling, why?" Cat looked from the woman's blue eyes to the pile of her past on the ground. How could she even begin? Could she even trust her, the one she met a month ago, with a pain that's been her worst nightmare? _I have to tell someone, _she thought. It was true. What if telling someone was just what she needed…but what if it just reopened closing wounds? "Cat, talk to me."

"Why should I tell you about them?"

"Who are 'them'?"

"Jade, Robbie, Beck, Tori, Andre, my parents, why should I tell you about any of them, what they did to me, why I'm here?"

"If you don't tell me, how are you going to get better?"

"Better? I'm perfectly fine," Cat answered, pulling another round from her cigarette.

"Cat, you and I both know that you have hit rock bottom here."

She sighed, knowing that it wasn't a lie. "It started…and ended on July 12," she began.

_"Who's ready to par-tay?!" Tori shouted excitedly. Jade rolled her eyes at the Latina's peppiness over the "stupid" summer get together for the students of Hollywood Arts High School. Cat giggled at the both of them, perfecting the last curl in her long red velvet hair. She turned and looked at her sister, the huge smile that was always there spread across her face._

_ "Alright, Jade, you're turn," she said, hopping up just as Jade took her place. As if on cue, her phone began to buzz over on the bedside table. Cat ran to her phone and unhooked up on the charger, seeing it was her boyfriend, Robbie, wanting to FaceTalk. She threw herself on the bed, doing her best to get in a cute position before giggling and answering the call. It began to glitch before the call connected, and Cat saw her happy Robbie. "Hi."_

_ "Hey pretty lady," Robbie replied, over exaggerating a wink that just made Cat laugh. "You ready for tonight?"_

_ "I think so. How do I look?"_

_ "Beautiful, like always, sweet angel."_

_ "Ugh, can I have a barf bag?" Jade yelled over from the vanity, causing Cat and Robbie to blush. _

_ "I didn't realize you had company."_

_ "I live here, Shapiro! What did you expect?!"_

_ Cat laughed yet again, asking, "Where are you?" The phone moved to the side, showing a sexy Beck, smiling on the couch of his RV. _

_ "Hey, Cat."_

_ Before Cat could even respond, the sound of the expensive curling iron hitting the counter resounded through the room. Jade bounded over to Cat's bed, jumping on top of Cat, and pulling the phone from her hands. Jade began speaking with her boyfriend sweetly as Cat tried to get out from under her. She began slamming into Jade's body, hitting the mattress to tap out. It wasn't until Robbie got back on the phone that Jade got up, seeing a blue Cat lying on the bed. She whispered, "I would have given you the phone anyway." She yanked her phone back, looking into Robbie's eyes, which were full of concern._

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine, Jade just doesn't realize her own weight," she answered, throwing a playful glare at her sister, who then pushed Cat out of the bed. "Ugh! Jade! Be nice!"_

_ "Cat, baby, I hate to cut you short, but I just wanted to let you know Beck and I were about to leave to come pick Andre and you girls up." Cat puckered out her bottom lip, causing Robbie to melt. "I'm sorry, angel. I'll see you in fifteen minutes though!"_

_ Her smile returned as she yelled out a "Kay-Kay!" and ended the call. _

_ As promised, the boys arrived right on time. Cat climbed into the back seat with Robbie in Andre's grandmother's minivan as Beck and Jade claimed the far back seat. Tori sat in the passenger seat and they were off. First filled with talking, the very back of the van grew silent. Tori made a gagging sound, which just made the front of the vehicle erupt into laughter. The sun began to set on the Los Angeles sky line and the space between Cat and Robbie grew smaller and smaller. Cat lay her head on Robbie's shoulder, noticing Andre's free hand and Tori's finding their nervous way closer and closer. Cat giggled, Robbie grabbing the tip of her chin and pulling her head gently up so her eyes would meet his._

_ "What's so funny?" he whispered. Cat just shook her head, not wanting to ruin Andre and Tori's moment. "Come on, you know you wanna tell me." Cat just shook her head again, beginning to giggle again. "I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way," he answered, undoing her seat belt and pulling her into his lap. They're head moved close together, and they joined together for a passionate kiss. Which turned into two, three, and four. _

Wow, _she thought. _How can it get better than this?


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS. XD. ENJOY.**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, our destination has arrived!" Andre yelled to the rest of the vehicle. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, looking up and down the street. Cars lined up all down the lane, the tiny van practically shaking from the base radiating from the house. Colours bounced off of the ground, glaring in the windows, reflecting off of the gang's faces. Everyone was ready for the party that they had waited all summer for, their last summer dance. It showed in the way Cat jumped out of the vehicle before it was done moving. _

_ "You have to be more careful, Cat!" Robbie scolded her, pulling her off of the sidewalk. _

_ "I'm just so excited!" she exclaimed, running with the rest of the gang into the party house. She opened the door to what seemed like millions of people running around in the small house. Lights reflected off of her brown eyes, the music making them practically vibrate. She smiled her "Cat Valentine" smile, right as Robbie came in, grabbing her hips. "You ready?!" she exclaimed excitedly, turning around to see his dorkish half-smile._

_ "Duh." He pulled her close and kissed her quickly before taking her to the dance floor._

_ They danced, kissed, and lived like all teenagers should. Time wasn't a thing anymore. Hours began ticking away like minutes, but it seemed like the party had just begun. More teenagers piled in, the music growing louder and louder as the night went on. Cat and Robbie danced all through the house, making fools of themselves, but doing so together. The night began turning to morning, causing the young adults to act crazed. It wasn't until around one o'clock in the morning when Cat laid her head on Robbie's chest as they slowly swayed back and forth. Her eyelids began to get heavier and heavier, until Robbie was catching her sleeping body._

_ "You sleepy?" he yelled over the music. She nodded her head slowly. "I'm going to go get some drinks!" Cat nodded her head again in approval, letting him go on his own. She watched him walk away, weaving his way through crowds of people. When she didn't see him anymore, she clumsily walked over to the couch, laying down on the part that didn't have a couple making out on it. She let her eyes close for just a moment, when she was being shaken awake yet again. _

_ "Cat! Cat, wake up!" she heard, fluttering her eyes to see Beck squatted to her level. She smiled._

_ "Hiya, Beck. What's up?"_

_ "Cat, you were sleeping on the couch. Are you ready to head home?" She sleepily nodded her head, ready to end the fun night. "Alright, where is Robbie?"_

_ "Getting drinks."_

_ "Alright, so is Jade. We can go get them, grab Tori and Andre, and head home, okay?"_

_ "Kay-Kay," she answered, allowing him to help her up. She watched as Beck stood up on his toes to look for the kitchen. He finally spotted it, leading her through the diminishing crowd. They got to the white kitchen door, opening it to the cool room, where the music was practically gone. "Robbie, is it time to-?" she began asking, but was interrupted by the shock of what she was looking at. Tears began welling in her eyes as she saw the boy she loved passionately kissing her sister. She couldn't help but watch as he kissed her so happily, holding her and touching like he had never done with her. "Oh my GOD!" she screamed, her emotions exploding, her body collapsing into Beck's arms. Robbie pulled away, both him and Jade looking at the sight before them, a shocked Beck holding a broken Cat. _

_ They both began speaking quickly, trying to cover for what had just happened. _

_ "Cat, baby, you don't understand, stop crying, baby, please..."_

_ "Beck, it's not what it looks like..."_

_ "You have to listen to me, Cat, let me explain..."_

_ "Oh, Cat, please, forgive me, I'm your sister, you have to forgive me..."_

_ "Stop," Beck said shortly. "We've heard enough. Let's go, Cat." He turned the still sobbing Cat toward the door._

_ "Beck, please, she's my sister, let me talk to her, let me talk to you-"_

_ "Jade," he said to the door. "Stop." _

_ "Please, Beck-"_

_ "I said stop!" he screamed at her, turning around to see dark streams of make up running down her cheeks. "I'm sick of hearing your shit cover up. We're done." He led Cat out the door, picking her up just to get out of the house faster. Not even looking for the others, he carried her out of the house and to the still unlocked minivan. He lay her down inside, climbing in with her and shutting the door. He pulled her close to him, and let her cry and cry into his flannel shirt. He pulled out his Pear Phone, calling Andre, who was quickly out there with a flushed Tori, driving away from the house. _

_"Where do we go?" Cat asked, still choking on salt water tears. Before she could receive and answer, her phone began to ring, an unknown number. _

_"Hello...This is her...Nooo...Where are they?...I'm on my way." She hung up the phone, throwing it to the van floor. The few others in the van stayed quiet, listening to the sound of her phone screen shattering. "Go to the hospital."_

_"What?! Why?"_

_"It's my parents...They're dying."_

**Hey guys, a little A/N here. I really hope you're enjoying the story so far, I've had a lot of fun writing it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. c: Thank you, I love you all! -okay696**


End file.
